2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Concurrent Skies
"...at her lair, where she lives in solitude among the clouds and towers"-Terrador The floating crystal islands of Concurrent Skies are a series of magically-suspended islands floating above the ocean off the coast of the main continent. It is completely surrounded by black storm clouds at all times, which are drawn in by the crystals on the islands. the Crystals store vast electrical energy within their atomic structures, and thus glow a deep sky-blue color. small canyons between crystal formations permit movement. These canyons are often filled with snow; concealing a cobblestone road leading to the island's few complexes of buildings. Hidden near the main complex of buildings surrounding Cynder's Fortress is a Precursor relic that can activate a portal into the Realm of Convexity. =Appearances-The Legend of Cynder: The Precursor Legacy= Chapter 13: Shadow of the Dragoness "Cynder's lair is where hope goes to die, Spiril; a dark, foreboding place where she broods, and skulks....and plans her next assault"-Terrador confronts Spiril and Sparks at her lair.]] During the Dragon Civil War, Concurrent Skies was the site of Cynder's Lair, from which she conducted her war against the Dragon Confederation High Council; under Malefor's highly corruptive influence. She lived in the tower complexes during the entire time she was under his control, believing it to be an impenetrable fortress-only other dragons were capable of getting to her and engaging her in battle, and by the end of her corruption, the High Council elders had been defeated by her. She underestimated Spiril, who not only managed to defeat her forces there, but also confront and attack her-his victory freeing Fira from a power crystal she was using to drain his power in order to free Malefors' essence from the Realm of Convexity. In fleeing, she took the crystal with her, smashing through the glass cupola above the elevator where he had fought and defeated her. Soon Afterwords, Fira reveals more about Cynder's Background, revealing how she was corrupted by Malefor and why. Chapter 30: Royal Kidnapping Cynder returns to the tower to avoid Spiril's pleading to start a family with her. as she sleeps in her quarters there, She is taken by scientists to a research facility and inseminated. though later escaping from the facility, she confronts the scientists who masterminded her kidnapping, but having eaten his comrades, she is unable to eat him, so instead she ensures he is eaten by a carnivorous horse instead. She also learns that Spiril had followed her to the tower, though instead of being agitated about it, she confides in him that she was taken from the tower. Chapter 31: War of Retribution Cynder returns to the castle after her successful victory against the Koozer-Ga, content to live out the rest of her life in peace. as her pregnancy develops, she makes a nest in her lair, laying a single egg, which she then names after herself upon it hatching and revealing a young female. She entrusts to her daughter the protection of the Dragon Confederation, training her young daughter in what she knows in weapons, tactics, and technology. She will then go on to found the Cydonian Dynasty, and though she does eventually die, her daughter-and those descended from her, continue the dynasty for the next 800 years.